The present invention comprises a new Poinsettia plant, botanically known as Euphorbia pulcherrima, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘SYEP0791’.
‘SYEP0791’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘SYEP0791’ has bright red colored, ovate bracts, dark green foliage, leaves nearly without any lobes, medium sized, v-shaped plant habit, and early flowering.
‘SYEP0791’ originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the parent variety ‘Fismars’ discovered by the inventor in November 2007 in a Poinsettia trial in Ahlem near Hannover, Germany. ‘Fismars’ has been disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 14,977. ‘Fismars’ has medium red bracts, dark-green foliage, and about mid season start of flowering.
As an earlier flowering line might be desirable, the mutated plant, ‘SYEP0791’, was taken to Hillscheid, Germany, for further examination and for evaluation of the stability of the new feature.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SYEP0791’ was accomplished when shoot tips were cut and rooted in the spring of 2008. The resulting plants were grown out and in the end of July 2008 propagated and cultivated for the first trial in the fall and winter of 2008.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in the summer of 2008 in Hillscheid, Germany, and continuing thereafter on a larger scale, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘SYEP0791’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
Plant Breeders' Rights for this cultivar were applied for in Canada on Mar. 8, 2010 (No. 10-6880), in the European Union on Nov. 4, 2010 (No. 2010/2356), and in Switzerland on Nov. 11, 2010 (No.10-2697). ‘SYEP0791’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.
‘SYEP0791’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length